


Merry Kinkmas

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: 12 Days of (Smutty) Fanfics day 2Philip Altman surprises his longtime girlfriend, Claire Fitzgerald with a very special holiday





	Merry Kinkmas

A/N: Pre-film: Philip has been dating Claire since high school for seven years at this point

Philip Altman had always had a strange relationship with the holidays, for lack of better terms. Depending on his parents’ mood, his family either celebrated Hanukkah or the regular secular Christmas. It wasn’t until him and Claire started dating their sophomore year of high school that he really got a taste of a “normal” holiday, albeit a Catholic one.  
Of course neither of them had become particularly religious (Claire had always said the only religious thing about her was the fact that she took her birth control the same time every day) once they went off to college, so when they moved into their first apartment together their last year of college, they really didn’t do much in terms of holiday decorating or celebrating. Plus now that Clair was just starting her second year of med school for her anesthesiologist degree (something Philip was beyond fucking proud of her for) any kind of celebrating or even decorating had been forgotten about. Their lives consisted of pretty much work for Philip and school for Claire; they had barely managed to find time to have a date night in a while.  
Philip didn’t mind. He had known fully that when Claire applied and got in to medical school that she would be insanely busy with school and then her residency for at least six years. He knew this was her dream ever since high school and he wasn’t going to stand in her way. He loved her far too much to do that to her.  
Of course, Claire always tried to find some time for him amid her schedule even if it ended up being a quick fuck in the shower or in the morning. She even had surprised him once with dinner after a long day at his job. It was those little things she did that made him love her even more and Philip was determined to show her how much she meant to him.  
Philip kept looking out the window of their third-floor apartment for any sign of her car pulling up. He had tried to calm his nerves by watching TV but that didn’t help, only made him more nervous he’d miss her drive in.  
Finally, Claire’s white Jeep pulled in to her parking space and she climbed out, her arms laden with her textbooks and other things.  
Philip jumped up and went to the door. He waited and soon heard Claire’s key jiggle in the lock. She opened the door but the security chain stopped her from opening the door further.  
“Philip!” she called out. “Shit, babe, the chain’s up!”  
“I know,” Philip replied as he peeked through the crack.  
“So take it down, you goof,” Claire replied.  
“In a sec. Close your eyes first,” Philip instructed her. “I have a surprise for you.  
Claire closed her eyes and Philip opened the door fully. He took her right hand and guided her into the tiny apartment, emptying her arms of her textbooks and things.  
“Mmmm, something smells good in here,” Claire remarked as he navigated her into the living area and placed her in the middle of it. “Did you light a candle?”  
“Maybe,” Philip replied slyly. “Ok, open your eyes!”  
Claire opened her blue eyes and giggled her surprise. Philip had decorated the entire apartment in what looked like very unusual Christmas decorations.  
“What in the world?” Claire asked as she looked at the pair of fuzzy handcuffs hanging off the wall.  
“Surprise!” Philip exclaimed with a grin. “MERRY KINKMAS!!!!”  
“Awww babe,” Claire said with a smile and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away and guffawed as she noticed the sweater Philip was wearing. “Oh my god, the hell are you wearing?”  
Philip was wearing a red sweater with two holes cut out were his pecs were. On his bare skin were two googly eyes, felt antlers and a big red pompom on his nipples made to look like, Claire guessed, a reindeer. On top of his head was a Santa hat.  
“You like it?” Philip asked with a cheeky grin. “It’s my Kinkmas sweater.”  
“Your Kinkmas sweater?” Claire asked with a laugh as she playfully poked his right pec.  
“Yep, my Kinkmas sweater. Festive isn’t it?”  
Claire just laughed at her goofy boyfriend. Things like this were why she loved Philip Altman so damn much. He always had some goofy way to surprise her and make her laugh, no matter how bad her day was.  
“Oh wait, almost forgot!” Philip exclaimed as he ran into the kitchen, coming back a short time later with a glass of off-white colored liquid and a plate of cookies.  
Philip handed the glass to Claire and she sniffed it; she recoiled and made a face at the overwhelming smell of alcohol. She took a small sip.  
“Jesus, how much booze did you put in this thing?” Claire asked as she coughed.  
“A shot glass full,” Philip responded.  
“A shot gla… fuck, are you trying to get me drunk, Altman?” Claire teased him.  
Philip gave a mischievous grin. “Maybe,” he replied with a kiss to her head. “I mean, you are fucking adorable when you’re drunk off your butt.”  
Claire playfully smacked his butt. She stood on her tip toes and gave Philip a kiss on the lips. She slowly pulled away and gave him her own mischievous grin. “You do realize you’ll be the one stuck with my drunk ass, right?”  
Philip pulled her close, giving her a peck on the lips. “I think I can deal with that. Of course, you need to open your dirty Santa gifts first.”  
“My dirty Santa gifts?” Claire inquired as Philip handed her a gift bag from under the tiny Christmas tree adorned with some of Claire’s bras and panties.  
Claire raised her eyebrows as she pulled the tissue out of the bag; she laughed as she pulled her gift out of the bag.  
“Flavored lube?” Claire asked with a giggle as she held up the box of three bottles. “Peppermint, eggnog, and pumpkin spice latte? What the actual fuck? They make shit like this?”  
Philip just beamed. Claire and he always had shared the same twisted, weird, very kinky sense of humor, even back when they met in high school. It always surprised him since she went an all-girls Catholic high school and her family was super conservative and Claire was the exact opposite of that. He absolutely loved it.  
Claire grinned as she pulled out a candy cane striped vibrator from the bag. She just laughed. She reached in a pulled the last gift out, a pair of white mess thongs, complete with a red bow on the back.  
“Oh, baby, thank you,” she said with a smile as she hugged him. “I love them.”  
She kissed him on the lips and they melted onto the couch, Claire straddling Philip’s lap. She cupped his face with her right hand as she deepened her kiss, removing the Santa hat with her left hand; Philip’s hand slowly reaching in her scrub bottoms.  
Claire pulled away. “Give me a minute to change into something a little more festive and we’ll have ourselves a little party, alright?”  
Philip licked his lips and nodded. Claire got up and headed to the bedroom to change, shooting Philip a sultry gaze with a hint of playfulness.  
A few moments later, Clair came walking out from the bedroom. She was dressed in a sexy see-through red nightie with matching red panties. As she walked, she swayed her hips before turning and giving her rear a seductive shake.  
“Holy shit,” Philip exclaimed and quickly ran to her, picking her up and tossing her over his wide shoulders. He started off towards the bedroom, Claire squealing with laughter at his eagerness. He paused and darted back to grab the vibrator and the lube. “Can’t forget these!”  
Claire just giggled as Philip gently tossed her onto their bed onto her back. He climbed over her and planted kisses over her neck, collarbone and the top of her breasts.  
Claire nibbled on her lower lip with a smirk. She ran her fingers through his soft hair as she bucked her hips upwards in Philip’s pelvis.  
Philip responded by pushing away the fabric from Claire’s boob and licked her nipple, his tongue circling the sensitive flesh.  
Claire let out a moan and arched her back. She gripped the sheets next to her tightly.  
Philip’s right hand meanwhile, snaked to her sex. He slowly reached into her red panties and stroked her folds through, causing more moans to escape her lips.  
“Oh fuck,” Claire moaned as Philip inserted a finger inside her slowly moving them in and out. She subconsciously spread her legs as he added another finger.  
She reached the hem of her sweater and pulled it over his head. The antlers had already fallen off somewhere and all that remained as the googly eyes and the two red fuzzy noses. Claire knew it was going to take every ounce of resolve she had in her not to burst out laughing at the sight of her boyfriend’s pecs jiggling with googly eyes looking back at her while they fucked.  
Philip unbuttoned his jeans with one hand and freed himself. He removed his fingers from Claire’s sex and opened the box of lube, pulling the peppermint one out. Claire took it from him and squirted some in her hand; she palmed his erection and stroked it, making it hard in no time.  
Claire leaned over and gave the underside of Philip’s organ a lick.  
“Oh, gross!” she suddenly exclaimed. “Ugh, that lube taste fucking nasty. Smell it.”  
She shoved her hand in Philip’s face for him to try it. Philip gave her a funny look and licked the palm of her hand. He made a face.  
“Fuck, that is nasty!” Philip said. “Ugh, why did you make me lick that?”  
“Hey, I didn’t make you do anything,” Claire said as she playfully tickled his abs. “I just told you to smell it. You’re the one that decided to lick it, you goof.”  
“You stuck in my face, what was I supposed to do?” Philip bemoaned. He playfully grabbed Claire’s wrists and pinned her onto the bed. “You're so gonna get it now.”  
Claire just giggled as Philip peppered kisses all over her face. She managed to get her right arm free and wrestled him onto his back, pinning his wrists to the bed. She smirked and planted a deep kiss on his lips, devouring his taste.  
Philip responded by bucking his hips upwards, the tip of his hard penis brushing against Claire’s soaked underwear.  
“Shit, you sure fight dirty,” she groaned.  
“Says the one that likes to cop a feel on my dick in the shower every morning and leave me hanging,” Philip replied as he wiggled a hand free. "Besides, I sure don’t see your pussy complaining.”  
He reached down and shifted Claire’s panties aside. He rubbed her a few times then placed his glans at her opening, burying himself deep inside her with a quick jerk.  
Claire let out a pleasurable gasp as Philip’s length filled her. She sat up, straddling his hips. Philip rested his large hands on Claire’s hips, his thumbs grazing her skin as she began to rock her hips.  
“God you’re so fucking beautiful when you bounce like that,” Philip breathed as Claire rode him, her pert breast bouncing, “all sexy and shit.”  
“You like it when I ride you, huh?” Claire asked.  
Philip just nodded. “It’s so fucking hot,” replied.  
Claire just smirked as she gyrated her hips harder. She arched her back as Philip’s dick rubbed the walls of her cervix, sending micro waves of pleasure up her spine. She subconsciously quickened her pace.  
“That’s it!” Claire moaned as she bucked her hips harder. “That’s it! Come on, baby. Come on! Use that big dick of yours to make me come!”  
“Oh, I am. I gonna make you come so hard you’ll be feeling it for weeks!”  
Claire bit her lip, her orgasm building. “Oh, that’s it! Come on, come on. Oh, I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m… Ohhhhhhhhh!”  
She threw her head back as she came hard, her canal convulsing. Philip followed soon after, shooting his cum deep her.  
Claire collapsed on his chest, breathing hard as she came down from her orgasm. Philip just hugged her, rubbing her back soothingly as they panted. He kissed her tenderly on her temple.  
Claire just snuggled against him. She brushed her fingertips over his soft skin, savoring the post-sex bliss. She peeled off one of the eyes and stuck it on Philip’s left cheek. He wrinkled his nose in laughter and stuck one on the tip of her nose.  
“I’m afraid to ask how you stuck these things on,” Claire asked as she flicked one of the pompoms.  
“I used your eyelash glue.”  
Claire snorted. “That’s inventive but, yeah, you’re gonna have a time getting that off.” She sat up. “What do ya say we hop in the shower and get those things off?”  
Philip just nodded and carried her to the bathroom. He knew they weren’t just going to get cleaned though.


End file.
